


Goes Without Saying

by ProbablyTired



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, Angst, Autumn, Beach House, Data (Star Trek)'s Emotion Chip, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Long One Shot, M/M, Not rushed, Sad and Happy, Sappy, Shore Leave, Slow Burn, Smut, data is trying his best, learning, new feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyTired/pseuds/ProbablyTired
Summary: "There are certain feelings, he learned, that have no explanation. And somehow, it's better that way."Data's POV because I've never written as an extremely confused Android before. It's was a fun challenge.





	Goes Without Saying

Earth was beautiful.

Data walked down the rough, leaf and sand covered road. The wind ruffling the hair that, for once, was not neatly combed back. He smiled at the feeling of the sunshine on his skin. Well, not skin, bioplast sheeting. But the heating from the sun was still enjoyable on the cold Autumn day. He rubbed his hands together, creating friction that only lasted a millisecond before dissipating. He felt disappointment from this, while still being happy. Simply because he felt. He felt.

He and Geordi had finally managed to program the emotion chip successfully. They had to go through every feeling, every non-physical human response to situations and calculate different ways to react to each. "What the correct procedure would be." That is how he himself had described the programming. Now, however, it seemed...too formal of a way to describe it. It was just what he should do. And that made sense now, Vaguely.

While the emotion chip took care of the response, he still didn't know why he was reacting in such a way. He did understand some, he supposed. If he were to be ignored he would feel frustration seeing that he was disregarded. If the Enterprise escaped combat with the Borg, alive and well he would feel relief because they evaded a horrible situation, and so on. But, there is a more complex level of emotion. One that Data may try to simulate, but can never really understand.

There was a gust of wind and while he would not cease to function from low temperature, his body was programmed to react accordingly. Data shivered and pulled the coat Geordi had loaned him closer to his body. He turned right on the road and started to see some civilization, though it would take approximately thirty-seven minutes and twenty-four seconds to get back to the small beach house He and Geordi were staying at. When the news of his and Geordi's accomplishment was told to the crew they were excited. Data, for the first real time, was able to enjoy their excitement. Even share in it. He smiled again, remembering.

Captain Picard asked to speak with Data privately and suggested he take a shore leave while he learns and adjusts to this...unfamiliar way of life. Data told him he had nowhere to go. Then he felt wetness on his face, his vision was blurred. Reaching up to touch his face he realized the moisture was tears. There was a deeply set, ugly feeling that seemed to be building in his chest.

"I...I'm so sorry, sir. I don't know what has come over me..I..." Data remembers feeling more tears as they fell down his face as he longed for a home he never had. "I appear to be experiencing homesickness, sir. But that does not make sense seeing as I do not have one. It may be an issue with my programming...I-"

"No. No, it's alright, Mr. Data. It's completely natural, but this is exactly what I am concerned about." The captain ran a hand over his head, his body posture conveying discomfort. "You need to take a while off. To get control over this, it's new and hard to adapt to."

Data's hands began to shake. "S-sir, I believe that I do not know how to make the tears stop...."

He was pulled from his memory when his hands began to shake again. He stopped walking and looked down to examine them. "Fascinating," He whispered to himself, and he felt the same feeling he had experienced in the Captain’s ready room those few weeks ago. A spasm caused only by the recollection of a past event. He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Data, it's alright. You just have to breathe." The Captain had told him before.

He breathed in the crisp air deeply and then released it out through his nose. There was a calming sensation, and even though he knew the chip was programmed to respond that way, he still felt solace.

"Data. Are you sure you can do this? We can have the chip removed, and I hate to say it, but it may be easiest for you. Emotions are funny little things." The captain had asked that day during the private conversation. "With all due respect, sir. I believe this is something I must do." I had responded shakily. "Human Emotion is unlike anything I could have imagined, beautiful and so sad. Before this chip was implanted I did not even know what those words truly meant. I want to understand, even though I feel I never will. Even if I do not understand, I do want to feel. And I would appreciate if I was not treated any differently than usual, sir. I am still a Starfleet Officer."

The Captain understood. He told me he still needed to require that I take leave. "I'll expect a completed shore leave form with all the information filled out within the next few days, Mr. Data."

And so he asked Lt. Laforge to accompany him on shore leave when they met in Ten Forward after bridge shift ended. "It would be helpful if someone else, someone more experienced with emotions, were to be there. You are also familiar with the mechanics of the emotion chip." He had explained, feeling slightly apprehensive about his answer.

"Of course, Data! I need a few relaxing days off anyway." Geordi replied smiling widely and taking a sip of his cocktail.

Data felt relief flowing through him, and...something else. An unidentified feeling mixing with everything else. He watched Geordi, noticing the slightly darker shade to his cheeks. If it was possible for him to see heat, he would swear he could tell just by looking at Geordi how warm he was. He wanted to reach out and touch him, just to feel if he was right.

Data's eyes moved downwards to Geordi's lips. They looked soft. Then they begun...moving?

"-ata. Data? Helloooo? Anyone in there?" Geordi waved his hand in front of my eyes and I realized I must have been staring. I felt heat move to my face. It must be a physical response to an emotion, but which? I blinked and looked away, realizing I didn't want to. "Sorry, Geordi just drifted off, as humans say." I took a sip of the old human alcoholic drink. "But, what you said before. This leave will most likely be anything but a few relaxing days off. The captain is requiring I take it because he feels I need to learn how to function with the emotion chip. It will require some work."

Geordi chuckled, and pat Data's shoulder causing Data to feel what seemed almost like an electric shock. "Data, it'll be hard, but we're gonna get through this. And spending time with my best friend outside of the Enterprise sounds relaxing to me." He let go causing Data to miss the pressure of the other man’s hand, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Err- well not relaxing, per se. But, sure as hell, it'll be fun."

Data smiled feeling far to warm in the face. "Thank you, Geordi. I hope it will meet your expectations."

Geordi waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Course it will. Now, where are we going?" Data opened his mouth before closing it again. "I..do not know yet. I do not really have a place to go, all my time on Earth was spent in Starfleet." Geordi considered this, before taking the final sip of his drink and clapping his hands together. "I've got it. My family owns property with a small beach house, a garden, and whatnot down by a bay in New Jersey. It's quiet there, and beautiful, Data. I think it'll be perfect."

Data noticed the sun setting down just as he reached the little bay house. He stepped inside and took off Geordi's jacket. The house was cluttered with various trinkets and shells. The smell reminded Data of Green Tea.

Geordi was in the kitchen and turned around when he heard Data come in. “Hey Data, just in time!” He smiled, holding up a large bowl of popcorn and an old Earth VHS tape. “We’re watching an Earth classic tonight, “It’s A Wonderful Life.”

He sat down on the small, slightly dusty, green couch and patted the seat next to him. Data sat down, slightly confused. “Geordi, I fail to see how watching a movie will help me understand emotions.” Data said raising an eyebrow. Geordi laughed a little and turned toward him with the popcorn bowl in the middle of his lap. “It’s not just a movie, Data. This movie has been making generations burst into tears of both joy and sadness since it’s release.” “Curious.” Data said, looking down, then back up at Geordi.

“So, we are watching this movie so that I will experience unhappiness for someone else that does not exist? I suppose that could be an interesting learning experience.”

Geordi smiled and said nothing looking lost in thought. “Geordi, are you alright?” Data asked. “Yeah, Data. It’s just, I assumed when we installed the chip that you would be different. Start overreacting to everything and suddenly become flamboyant and dramatic, but…” He stopped for a second. “You’re not different. Well, I mean you are, you’ve become more human. But you’re still so you.”

For the first time, Data seemed at a loss for words, he did not want to disappoint Geordi. “I..I hope that is not a bad thing.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, Data." He said, for the first time not smiling.

Data’s chest swelled with a feeling that was becoming most familiar.

 

\--------------------------

It was halfway through the movie and already Geordi was fast asleep.

His head was resting on pillows next to him and his legs and side were pushed against Data. As much as he tried to pay attention to the movie, he could not take his eyes off Geordi’s face. It became peaceful when he was asleep. Data’s eyes roamed freely over Geordi’s face and found he was noticing small details he’d never seen. The smile lines, the light freckles, and how soft the black curly hair looked.

Data forced himself to look away and towards the screen. He reminded himself that he was supposed to be watching in order to develop the chip and to experience new things. He focused on watching the movie and not the warmth of the body next to him. As Data watched the ending of the movie with the main character being reunited with his family he didn’t cry at all. He just felt the contentedness he had felt ever since the other man had fallen asleep.

He felt Geordi shift and pressure on his shoulder. Data turned his head only to see Geordi’s head resting on it. The feeling of the Engineer's breath hitting the skin of his arm sent shivers through him. He was suddenly overcome with desire. A desire to touch him, to wake him up and just enjoy him. It was not an entirely unpleasant feeling, but knowing it was Geordi, his friend, who he was having these thoughts for ruined it all. He felt guilty in the pit of his stomach and somehow just knew it wasn’t right to be feeling this attraction.

He carefully lifted up his friend and carried him up the stairs to the one bedroom with two small mattresses on either side. Gently, he set Geordi down, as if he were the most precious thing in the world, trying to be careful not to wake him. Data removed the visor and set it on the dresser beside him, looking at Geordi's face in full view. Beautiful. He forced himself to look away. 

He himself sat down on the other bed. While he did not require sleep he felt exhaustion, which he supposed counts as an emotion. Exhaustion with having to deal and control himself. He wanted to let go for a while, just black out. Data lay down and allowed his eyelids to shut, the darkness almost embracing him.

Data tried tirelessly to rest, but nothing could keep his mind off of his desire for his best friend who was sleeping quietly a few feet away. The thoughts he was having were too hard to keep down. He let his mind take over and begin to imagine. He imagined walking over to the other side of the room and gently waking Geordi up from his rest with light kisses, something he had never understood the appeal of, but now it was all he wanted. As guilty as this made him feel he also found it fascinating as the feeling swam just under his navel. 

He imagined Geordi waking up confused at first but then smiling his beautiful smile and he would reach down and touch Data where he ached to be felt. Data touched himself. Data let out a noise and immediately opened his eyes in fear that he had been heard. He looked over to see Geordi sitting up in his bed, mouth open slightly and the visor on once again. 

Data felt himself freeze and he tried to say something. "..Geordi I did not know you were watching me..I..do not know what came over me I'm sorry. I-" Geordi stood up quickly and walked over to Data's bed, cutting him off. Data sat up almost frozen, as the other man stood over him. Their faces were mere inches apart but neither was making any more movements.

Data swallowed thickly. "Geordi.." He nearly whispered. Geordi opened his mouth to talk, but closed it again, not finding the right words. Instead, he licked his lips, causing Data to inhale sharply. Finally, Data couldn't take it and he moved forward, feeling his lips meet the soft, round, full ones of the other man. Neither seemed to know what to do for a second, it all felt so strange. The kiss crumbled. As they pulled away and looked at each other, Something almost physically seemed to break between the two men and Geordi wrapped his arms around Data's shoulders as Data placed his on Geordi's hips and their mouths met desperately. 

All the while Data's mind made notes. He took notice of the way Geordi's hips dipped in then out again and how much he loved running his hands up and down them. He took notice of the slightly sweet slightly spicy taste of his lips. He never wanted to stop tasting them. 

When Geordi pulled away for breath Data tried to pull him back in immediately. Geordi put his hands on Data's chest and his head rested against Data's forehead. "Woah boy, hold on a second...Unlike you, us humans need air to live." He said huskily in a way that sent shivers down Data's spine, but he forced himself to remain in control. "I apologize, Geordi. I just..." He trailed off. "Just what, Data?" Geordi asked smiling slightly. 

"I just have never felt something as...intense as this." Data finished. "And...I believe I do not want it to stop." Geordi chuckled before moving back into the kiss. Geordi opened his mouth slightly and Data was confused at first, he pulled away. "What is the proper procedure to-" Geordi cut him off by kissing him again and this time pried Data's mouth open with his tongue. Data seemed to sink into the sensation of Geordi licking at his mouth, it was so soft and so intimate. 

Geordi pushed him down gently climbing on top, never breaking the kiss. Geordi ran his hand through Data's unkempt hair which had gone slightly curly. He stopped to breathe. "That...is the proper procedure, Data." He said, out of breath. Data smiled a little, "I think I preferred the demonstration to an explanation. Thank you, Geordi."

Geordi smiled and twirled Data's hair through his fingers. "What do you want, Data?" Data looked down. "I have only ever engaged in sexual intercourse before with a small number of women and I...Geordi, are you alright?" Geordi was laughing loudly "Oh my God, Data you...you need to work on your bedroom etiquette." Data raised an eyebrow, "Would you prefer I not explain and just..." Data slid his hand down Geordi's stomach and palmed him through his pants. Geordi inhaled sharply making a low sound that caused the hairs on Data's neck stand up. Geordi regained a bit of composure. "You..you were just being..playful, Data. How..human of you."  The engineer smirked, before regaining a serious look. "But really, Data. If you don't want to do...this. We don't have to. Nothing you're uncomfortable with."

Data smiled. "I do want to, Geordi. I have never felt this way about anyone, and I know you might think it's just the emotion chip being new and unfamiliar to me but I...This feeling has been here for a long time, the chip has just helped me identify it." Geordi smiled and ran a trail of kisses down Data's throat. " And what have you identified it as?" 

"Love." Data didn't hesitate to answer. Geordi tensed to look up at the other man. "..I..like that label. Love." 

Data shifted his leg slightly, pushing it up against Geordi's stiffness. The man moaned loudly, and the time for talking was over. They kissed again, passionately. In a way, Data had never experienced with Natasha Yar. Geordi broke it to remove his shirt along with the android's. Suddenly Data rolled the two over so the positions were switched and Data was on top. He began kissing down Geordi's warm, smooth body. He kissed and felt around the lean muscles and dark skin, enjoying the buzz Geordi's moans were producing in his mind.

He quickly pulled down the pants Geordi had on and relieved himself of them as well. The only barrier between the two bodies was a thin layer of underwear. Geordi reached down and pulled them off himself and Data in what seemed like one fluid motion. Data didn't know how to proceed. He gave Geordi a questioning look. Geordi responded by grinding his hips forward directly onto Data's member. Data let out a groan and began wildly grinding down onto Geordi, all coherent speech or thought gone. Geordi put a hand on his shoulder signaling him to stop. "It's-it's gonna be over too soon if ya keep.." Data understood. "Do you want to-" He stopped himself from describing this in the anatomically correct way, remembering Geordi's earlier words. "Go all the way" He decided on. 

Geordi answered by pulling Data down to his mouth and hovered over his lips. He finally whispered, his breath hot against Data's mouth. "Take me."

A flip switched in Data's mind and he growled. Geordi didn't even know that sound could come out of the Android. Data lifted Geordi's legs up over his shoulders as he stood and Geordi lay on the bed looking up, cheeks flushed. "There's-In the bedside drawer." He breathed out. Data walked over to the bedside drawer and hurriedly grabbed what he needed. He spread some of the lotions over his fingers and wasted no time working Geordi open. Geordi made a noise of discomfort and Data pulled out the digits immediately. "Geordi are you sure-" "Of course Data, It's just..." Geordi smiled, panting. "My first time too. At least, like this. Just go slow okay."

Data nodded and smiled. He pushed the fingers back into Geordi making a noise of pure ecstasy. The feeling of Geordi sucking in his digits was utterly amazing. He lightly made a scissors motion stretching wider. Geordi sighed happily causing Data to look up, Geordi grabbed his face gently and pulled him into a kiss. Data could feel the other man smiling into it. "I'm ready, Data." He said.

Data pulled back and smiled. He coated himself in the lotion and put himself so that he rested against Geordi without pushing in. He made sure to make eye contact with Geordi as he pushed in, so he would be able to sense any discomfort at all. Geordi Immediately moaned and threw his head back, grabbing the sheets with his fists. The tightness and the sight alone almost made Data finish but the thought of feeling more of this forced his body to wait.

He slowly pushed in halfway and Geordi started panting and moaning louder than ever before. Muttering things like "don't stop" and "please" over and over like a mantra. Data pushed in until he was fully sheathed and felt so complete. It was so hot and tight. It was torturous but he waited for Geordi to say he could move. Geordi panted for a few seconds before nodding, his forehead wrinkled in pleasure and concentration. 

Data moved slowly at first. Tiny thrusts before setting a steady pace. Geordi's mouth flew open as he made the loudest, highest pitch noise yet. Data would almost be afraid he had hurt him if it wasn't for Geordi pleading with him to never stop. He hit that same place that had caused the reaction deep within Geordi over and over. The engineer had lost the ability to speak except for in jumbles of strung out, old Earth profanity. 

"fuck, Data, yes, yes, more." "I want you, please." That was enough to put Data over the edge. He immediately finished deep inside the beautiful man. Geordi came as soon as he felt Data had. White ropes covering both the men's chests as they came down from their highs. Even Data was panting lightly. 

Data finally pulled out, leaving Geordi to feel strangely empty and collapsed on the bed next to him, not having enough energy to clean up. There was that human exhaustion again.

Data reached down and pulled the covers over both of them. Geordi reached up and softly wrapped his arms around Data's shoulders. "I love you, Data. 'M pretty sure I always have." Data realized that in the midst of.. everything Geordi still had on his VISOR. Data reached up and gingerly pulled it off, kissing his forehead. He stared into the Misty white eyes. 

"I love you too, Geordi."

And for once Data was sure he understood an emotion. It did not _need to be understood_ , no explanation needs to be given, and it's better that way. This feeling can just exist. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
